Julia Potter Lioness of Gryffindor
by Girlywolf144
Summary: Julia Potter, twin of James Potter, is suddenly barraged by boys and deeper worries...Sorry, its better than it sounds! SBxOC LExJP DISCONTINUED for now, if you guys review I'll continue, but I have a lot of work :
1. Chapter 1

_Julia Potter tentatively stepped into the compartment that a taller boy was sitting. Her twin brother, James, walked behind her. "Excuse me… but would you mind if we sat with you?" She smiled, somewhat shyly, at the handsome boy. He grinned broadly at them. "Sure! I'd like that." James took charge of the conversation from there. "Well then…what house are you going to be in?" Sirius's face fell, almost comically." My whole family's been in Slytherin." Julia spoke up. "So what? It doesn't matter. We can still be friends, right?" James and Sirius both looked somewhat incredulously at her. "Sure!" James said, smiling. Sirius mouthed _thank you_ gratefully at Julia. She shrugged and smiled softly, mouthing _no problem_ back. _

"Wake up, Lazy Butt! It's 10:30!" "In the morning!" came a deeper voice. "You really should get up, Jules… They have pink hair dye." This voice was calm and somewhat reassuring. Despite the fact that three boys were in my room, I, Julia, known as Jules to my friends , was unconcerned. I rolled over into my pillow. Wait… BOYS??? IN MY ROOM???? I shrieked and threw the pillow at the nearest boy. He groaned, in mock pain. "Okay, okay! No need to get so violent, Jules. We're leaving! Honest!" I would know these voices anywhere. In order of voices, James, Sirius, and Remus. Lily's bed was empty next to mine. That stupid morning person must have already gotten ready an hour before me. Lily was surprised at how much idiocy I dealt with every single day of my life. I sighed, and shrieked at the sight of my wild black hair. " W-what happened? MY HAIR IS PERFECTLY STRAIGHT!!! NOT LIKE JAMES!!!!!" I heard evil laughter downstairs. "SIRIUS!!! I HATE YOU!!!" A delicate, light female voice rose up the stairs. "Join the club, Jules!" Lily Evans, my best friend and the object of my twin brother's affections had joined the conversation. She hated my brother, but I detected a thawing in her. James was sweet at home, with no hot girls to impress. I, dressed and ready to kill with pin-straight hair and dark skinny jeans with a navy blue halter, ran down the stairs, ready to kill some Marauders.

" Hey Chase! What's up, little lioness?" That, of course, came from the rude Sirius Black, aka Padfoot. He grinned devilishly at me. I glared stonily back at him. My hazel eyes were boring holes into him. Remus sighed, already tired of our never-ending fighting. " Please end your constant bickering now, BEFORE we all go to Hogwarts today. We are all legal adults now, you know." I flipped my long, raven-black hair right into that bugger, Sirius's face.

~~Sirius P.O.V~~

Wow… I never noticed that Chase's hair smelled like strawberries. It smelled really good. OMG!! She puts drugs in her hair to lure in poor unsuspecting, innocent boys such as myself… or her hair just smells good… Not likely…

~~ Lily P.O.V~~

Idiots. This house is full with idiots. Insane idiots. God. Shoot me now. Even Jules is going crazy! When will James stop poking me? Does he have ADHD? I'll ask Julia…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay… if anyone's reading this story, please review! If I don't get reviews, I won't continue, because I should be working on my other story… its not blackmail! Also, I added an OC( for Moony, I don't like him alone) Hope you like her!

Julia looked out her window and sighed. She was sitting with her two best friends, Lily and Remus, in "their" compartment. James, Sirius, and Peter were all getting their robes on. Peter had a man-crush going on with James. Peter was a sweet, somewhat melancholy boy who Julia pitied. When she was in animagi form…she could carry him on her back. Peter was like a sweet little brother that she had to protect from the rest of the world. Lily noticed her reluctance to join the conversation. " Jules, something wrong?" Remus looked up from his book. "Chase… you're quiet…" Chase was her animagi code name. She was a lioness, giving her a lot of material to tease her with from certain immature people, otherwise known as the Marauders. At least she'd see Adie soon…

~~Adalie P.O.V~~

Ugh. I am sooo beyond bored. And this is awkward. Honestly… I hate not being the editor of the _Hogwarts Times_. Out of all the teachers, I have to interview McGonagall. My worst subject is Transfiguration, and I don't think I turned my last assignment. God, where IS everyone? I'm all alone… Remus needs to help me! Some editor he is. And James! My captain! I'm the only seeker of my rank in Gryffindor. Oh CRAP! The old bird noticed me! WHERE ARE THEY????

~~Normal P.O.V~~

The "Gryffindor Royalty", minus one, burst into The Great Hall, where a cowed Adie was standing before an intimidating Professor McGonagall. Adie's glossy golden curls cascaded down her shoulders. Her lovely sky blue eyes that had captured nearly all of the boys at Hogwarts were currently turned toward the furious Professor. From a distance, she looked like an innocent and sweet angel. Those who had met her knew the truth. She was a spitfire, enough to send a boy home in tears when she was only 12. She was also star seeker and best reporter ever for the _Hogwarts Times_. She was labeled as the most popular girl in school, much to her disdain. Sirius ran toward his" sister". "Adie!" The girl turned. "Hey, Padfoot! Whats up?" The two were constantly paired together, as they would be the "It" couple of the school. However, they were more brother and sister than anything else. Sirius smiled impishly. "Nooothiiing…" She frowned at him. Remus walked over. "Hey, how's my favorite reporter?" Adie smiled up at him. "Almost ripped to pieces by the old prude, but great otherwise. You?" Remus grinned, an odd mixture of pride and awkwardness lighting his handsome, dark features. " Not bad. A bit odd without you crazies helping me out with my furry little problem." James sauntered up to the group. "Hellloo world," he cried in falsetto. "Adie Delune, star seeker, to the rescue!" Adie suck out her tongue at him. Julia, a bit shy as always, walked cautiously up to her confident best friend. "Hey Adie." Adalie spun around and criedout, "Jules! Lilyflower! I missed you guys soooo much!!!" Julia smiled at her friends cheerfulness. Adie acted like her animagi form, a butterfly. Lily walked up to Adalie and hugged her. "Hey, whats up?" Lily and Adie were especially close, as they were both Muggleborn. Peter drew nearer to Adie. "H-hey…" he spluttered. Adie said hello back, and the Royalty went to their reserved seats.

~~Remus POV~~

Adie was absolutely infuriating. She had no respect for authority, and that ticked Remus off. Despite her angelic features, she was horrible. Of course, she was also absolutely gorgeous, brilliant, and the best seeker seen in 200 years. Dang it, there was no reason to hate her. Flutter… the butterfly.

~~Sirius POV~~

Adie looked…disturbed… this evening. There was no other way to put it. She kept glancing at the Snakes furtively from the corner of her eye, through her curtain of blond hair. Sirus felt someone watching him. He turned, searching for the pair of eyes that were probing him. The eyes were large and hazel, and swiftly and sloppily concealed by talking to a bored-looking Lilyflower. _Well Well… I do believe a certain lioness is lookibg at me. _A smile curved on his lips…

Sorry… this was a filler chapter  I don't like it…


End file.
